


Bedtime

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Cuddles, M/M, cuddly hobbit, cuddly ori, hibernation, sleepy, sleepy bilbo, stupid know it all gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4 from http://archiveofourown.org/works/1242676 for PirateKing :)<br/>It got stuck in my head! Sorry! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pirateking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateking/gifts).



“Come on, come along now.” Bilbo was ushering Ori into the bedroom. Ori looked at him and huffed. “I really do not need to go to bed right now Bilbo love. What- wait, why is there another bed in here?” Bilbo looked at Ori like he had just grown an extra head. “Its to sleep in, Ori? I thought that it would just be easier if we were all together. Now I need to fetch more blankets. Can you get Nori and Dori? Thanks, sweetheart!” Bilbo planted a chaste kiss on Ori's lips and scurried away to apparently fetch more blankets. 

“So why are we here?” Nori asked, eyeing the beds suspiciously. “I have no idea! Bilbo was in a hurry and said we would all sleep together?” Ori frowned. Dori gasped, “You don’t think he means, 'sleep' together, do you? I know he is friends with those Durin's, but I just don’t-” Ori smacked him on the forearm. “No I certainly do not think that! Though with the beds pushed together, I can understand. But Bilbo gets jealous, and doesn't share. I'm so confused.” Ori flumped down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. Nori patted his hair.

Bilbo, or at least, Bilbos feet and a giant pile of blankets, returned. “Can you just let me know if there’s someone in front of me?” Dori sighed and took the blankets from the smaller man, placing them on the second bed. “What is going on Bilbo?” Nori asked, looking at the hobbit carefully. Bilbo had changed. Drastically. Ori had warned them about his husband's obsession and apparent gluttony. Bilbo had gained a fair amount of weight, happily over indulging at every opportunity. He was attempting to munch on a cracker while Dori spread out the blankets over the two beds evenly. “Its time to sleep, thats all Nori.” The hobbit smiled at him and Ori shrugged. “A little sleep never did anyone any harm, brother.”

So the four of them climbed into the bed. Ori curled around Bilbo, who had shuffled forwards so that his head was against a blushing Nori's chest. Ori kissed Bilbo's neck and sighed to his brothers, “He always hates wearing clothes in bed. You're lucky I convinced him to wear smalls. Happy nap-time!” Bilbo yawned, wiggling back against Ori, pulling an arm around his chest, “Night, my family.” Dori smiled, lying on his back beside Nori. It was so sweet that the hobbit really felt that way. They had been 'just us three' for so long. 

Evening came quickly, and Dori was the first awake. He smiled at his brothers who were now fully curled around the hobbit, their legs intertwined. He shuffled off, putting the kettle on its hook above the fire, and set to making dinner. Nori was the second, and his pulling himself away woke Ori. They shared a smile over the sleeping hobbit. Nori whispered, “We should wake him. By that smell, Dori's made dinner.” Ori nodded and stroked Bilbo's hair. “Love, it's time to wake up.” Bilbo didn't move. “Come on Bilbo, dinners ready!” Nori laughed. 

When, after an hour of poking, prodding, cold water splashing, even Nori poking him on the sensitive ear with a pin, there was no movement, they panicked.  
Oin arrived and used smelling salts, checked reflexes and listened to Bilbo's heart. “Did something happen?” was the first question he asked. The bothers shook their heads. “He just told us it was time to sleep. Is he ok? Why wont he wake up?” Ori was close to hysterical. “look lad, his heart is beating slowly. The only time I saw anything like this is when one of the miners had a cave in and the cavern filled with snow. We best seek outside help.”

Gandalf arrived a week later, all smiles. “What is the problem, Mister Baggins?” Ori glared at him. “Look! He hasn't woken, he won't respond! I-” Dori wrapped his arms around his little brother. They had been sleeping next to the hobbit at nights, and both elder brothers had heard the youngest cry himself into oblivion. “He’s hibernating. Surely you saw him increase his food?” Gandalf asked, as if it was the most obvious thing to ever happen.

Two weeks later and Gandalf had explained everything. Hobbits are more like plants. They feed up then sleep through the winter, only waking up if there is an atmospheric change. He would have started hibernating sooner, but the starvation during their journey made death more likely. When the company was informed that hobbits eat seven meals a day due to their high metabolism, and Oin confirmed that Bilbo was skeletal after the battle, tears fell and Thorin stormed off. Gandalf explained that hobbits are usually plump, but really they need a good layer of fat to use up during the winter, that they don’t wake up until the air changes and it is deemed safe. He explained that Bilbo would be fine and they needn't worry, but that didn't stop the whole company visiting the slumbering hobbit. Even Dwalin took time to sit with him, talking to him about the latest recruits.

Three days before the first day of âfmuhudtuzakh, Bilbo stretched, unfurling like a giant flower, and sat up. His hair was longer, and he stretched out his arms before looking around. Ori was curled up, as were Nori and Dori. He smiled softly at his family and wiggled out of the beds, and shuffled into the kitchen. 

Dori could feel the prickle of dawn, and groaned, rolling over and stretching. His brothers started to make muffled noises beside him and he smiled. The smell of cooking bacon hit him like a hammer. “Oh Ori, thank you.” Ori groaned, “What I do?” The oldest brother sat up, looking at his brother and grinned. “Ori? What’s that smell?” Ori mumbled into his pillow, “Bilbo's making breakfast.” A long second ticked by, then Nori and Ori jumped out of bed, rushing with Dori into their kitchen. “Bilbo!” The three called. “Morning! Breakfast?” Bilbo beamed.


End file.
